the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haley Crowell
NAME: Haley Crowell KNOWN ALIAS''': The Crowell Witch '''OCCUPATION: Student, CLASSIFICATION: '''Witch/Human, Supernatural, Anti-Hero '''ABILITIES: '''Advanced healing, Self-healing, Telekinesis, teleporting, energy manipulation, energy shields, premonitions, Pyrokinesis, Premonitions, Aerokinesis, Biokinesis, Necromancy Spells '''KNOWN RELATIVES: '''Giana Crowell Simpson (Half-Sister.) Thomas Simpson (Father.)DECEASED, Cassandra Crowell (Mother.)DECEASED, Angeline Crowell (Great Grandmother.)DECEASED., Alexis Clawson (Distant Relative.), Esther Crowell (Ancestor.), Belle Crowell (Ancestor.), Louisa Crowell Clawson (Ancestor.) Nora Celeste Crowell (Grandmother.) '''GROUP AFFILIATION: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes EDUCATION: 'Current High School Student 'SUMMARY: Haley Crowell: A high school student with special abilities is secretly a witch protecting people from the shadows. Haley Crowell grows to become one of the most powerful witches in a long powerful line of Crowell witches. Haley uses her abilities to protect people in her home town. With her abilities suppressed from an early age Haley’s grandmother and mother would teach her basic spells. After the mysterious death of her mother she begin having strange things happen around her. Haley during a school fundraiser would accidentally trigger a fire and would have her grandmother come in and stop her out of control abilities. As time progressed she and a close friend would start to help her hone her abilities for a few months learning how to control her growing power. Looking into her family ' '''history she would feel drawn to the grimoire in her grandmother’s study. Learning more and more she would attract supernatural threats. Stopping them for the last few months she would attract one from the Clawson family when her grandmother: Nora Celeste Crowell would step in and protect her. Nora would teach her what she was truly capable of and made her into the amazing young woman she would grow to become. Alexis Clawson her ancestor would kill her grandmother in a spell that would unbind her demon half. From that day forth Haley began taking the role of a vigilante using her magic to help people in secret. Haley is forthright a young woman still in search of her path in life. She is has a tough side used often to block her feelings and emotions. She is bold very outspoken, strong, resilient, and Persistent. She is very clever smart and always quick with a joke or comeback. She is loyal and brave supporting her cause to the end. Haley Crowell is typically the bridge between the supernatural and the super hero world of OutCast Comics. In many cases the incidents that occur in Crowell seem to be isolated from the main line of stories however they do occur within a shared universe. Vampires, werewolves and other supernatural creatures exist but many of them are hunted nearly to the point of extinction. Haley Crowell despite being a witch could appear as if she is a meta-human considering her set abilities. 'History: Haley is one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived in a powerful line of witches. The Crowell bloodline inherited special abilities with one witch in charge of helping guard the people who had no power. In many instances, witches are the gatekeepers of nature. They usually represent the balance in nature, a natural order. Witches in the Outsider universe were nearly brought to extinction in the 1600s during the Salem Witch Trials. Witches since they were rare and usually kept hidden and secret in many instances living in the shadows and occasionally spelling their children do not have the abilities they were born with, for their own protection. When Haley was born she would become the most powerful of the entire bloodline to have ever lived. Haley not able to control her abilities would not learn about her secret until her parent's death. With it being unexplained she would spend years trying to figure out what happened to her parents feeling that it was due to supernatural circumstances. Eventually learning that the weird and unexplained existed she would see the world in a whole new light. Haley would learn of her heritage and learn more about her family including her newfound abilities. Haley would learn from her grandmother, Angeline Crowell, being taught who she is the power she has as well as who she is in the Supernatural underworld. Haley learning she is rare and one of the last witches would lead to Haley being taught that for her the limits she has will soon be limitless. With humanity in the dark about who Haley is she would return home with more knowledge of her abilities. Haley’s powers would lead her into peculiar situations. Returning to Staten Island High and now living with her grandmother she would be mentored on her magic and learn to hone her skills. Haley Crowell was born with her witch abilities being suppressed early on in her life after she started to develop certain abilities as a child. Her grandmother began teaching her to use minor abilities when she reached the age of 13 years-old, urging her to keep that part of her a secret knowing the dangers that would come if people discovered who she was. After the death of both of her parents under mysterious circumstances, she would begin living with her grandmother: Angeline Crowell. Angeline would try to help her learn minor things but when Haley started developing more abilities it became apparent that she needed to tell her who and what she is. As Haley started to have her abilities developing with new abilities forming and older ones growing in power she began learning how to control them. Angeline began telling her more of the family history showing her some of the journals and grimoires from her ancestors. As time progressed she became more eager to learn about her heritage and what it meant to be a Crowell. Her grandmother would play a huge role in who Haley becomes but also in what she learns and how powerful she becomes. Haley’s grandmother becomes ill. Taking a turn for the worst, Haley cries on her dying grandmother learning that she has a new ability to heal others as she cried a tear-drop fell on Angeline and would heal her completely. As her powers grew and she began using them to help people around her she attracted attention from a dangerous witch from her very blood-line Alexis Clawson. Alexis Clawson is a witch that in many ways is a mirror reflection to Haley Crowell. Alexis Clawson is bloodthirsty, selfish, powerful but her families crimes against the people of their village back during the Salem witch trials would be the reason witches would begin being hunted. Louisa Clawson and Esther Crowell were cousins born in a small town. These two witches would be trained by Belle Crowell. Belle created rules for the girls to follow when it came to training. Use their abilities and their magic in secret and use it to help not harm people. As the girls grew older Louisa became more and more rebellious secretly using her abilities to terrorize people in the town. While Esther used her power as instructed only when training. As time progressed Esther’s power grew but fearing what would happen Belle used a spell to limit her power. As long as Belle lived she would be limited in power unless she proved herself. Growing envious and bitter towards Belle, Louisa would murder Belle gaining her full abilities. While mourning Esther would find her journal with a spell ripped out of her grimoire instructing her to strip Louisa of her powers entirely. Louisa would learn that she could absorb the power from witches that died would begin using her power to absorb the magic from a site where witches were slaughtered. Still wanting more and more power she would begin terrorizing the people in the town and flexing her dominance throughout the town. As time progressed people would go missing and disasters would start to strike the town seemingly accidental incidents. Louisa would seduce the head of the town council learning that they were looking for the witch responsible they would hunt for witches trying to “take back their town”. Setting Esther’s home ablaze after Louisa revealing Esther was the one responsible. Saving her daughter, she would bind her powers for her protection making her grimoire the only way to obtain them, to give the appearance that she was human. Moments before her death she would channel the blood moon, and use the ancient blood-line pendant, as well as her death to spell the Clawson Blood-line making them almost human. Haley would befriend a girl named Alexis Clawson. Alexis would help Haley learn certain spells and manipulate her into breaking the seal of the spell revealing that she has been possessed by Louisa Clawson years prior when Alexis was looking for into her ancestry. Finding the Clawson Grimoire would lead to her touching an ancient symbol spelled to unleash Louisa and possessing Alexis with the spirit of Louisa. Louisa would make the spell permanent right after her and Haley would break the seal. Haley would barely manage to stop Alexis before she disappeared. Becoming the most powerful and dangerous threat to Haley Crowell she has become a nemesis and a major antagonist in Haley’s journey. Haley due to her power has soared higher than any other witch ever has using her abilities to make herself into practically a super-hero/vigilante in her own right. Despite Haley Crowell living her life in secret, she doesn’t really conceal her identity but is more in the shadows. The spell would require two Crowell witches, a celestial event, an ancient relic and the grimoire in which the spell was recorded. Haley and Michael would be partnered up with her during a science lab. Haley would quickly become friends with Michael but things would change drastically when she would go on a school trip with her class. Michael and Haley being partnered together led to them being locked in a room after separating from the group. Incidentally, this deviation away from the group freshman year would go un-noticed when the building is taken over by a group of hostage takers looking for something in the building. Michael and Haley at the time not knowing the situation would kiss in the room they were trapped in. Michael would use his strength to bust the lock of the door. Using the excuse that it must have been an old lock. She would believe him. Eventually, Haley and Michael would be in a situation where she would reveal her secret and he would reveal his at the same time. With both secrets out in the open, the two would fully embrace a romantic relationship. Haley and Michael both would end their romantic ties and mutually decide to be friends, due to Haley deciding it was time for her to move beyond Staten Island and learn the truth about her parent's death, looking to find their killer. Haley is forthright a young woman still in search of her path in life. Haley is stubborn, beautiful, brave, and underneath it all a down to Earth and sensitive person with a lot of compassion. Haley returns home to visit her grandmother after a few years away. But also looking for a spell book, and journal from her witch ancestors. Haley Crowell, after receiving help retrieving the grimoire, kisses Michael and teases the potential of a possible relationship. Meanwhile, Sarah kind of has tensions with Haley that seem to stem from being borderline jealous of the attention that she gives to Michael and more so the attention he begins giving her back. Eventually, her crusade would lead her to cross paths with The Outsider. Michael surprised by Haley being the person who came to find the spell book would be surprised from the alarm being tripped would lead to her using her abilities to get them both out of a bad situation again. Michael and Haley discuss her pulling a reverse Santa Claus as she begins to explain why she is back and what she needs. Haley's return to the city would be due to her Grandmother getting sick under what she perceives as supernatural circumstances, feeling that something may be helpful in the grimoire that was locked away after being stolen during the witch trials. Michael and Haley work together as she is proud of Michael embracing the role he has and seeing how much things have changed. Haley stays in the city for some time eventually being sucked up into the events of the Final Battle. In a prophecy, Michael is told he will die on the day of the final battle. Haley who prove to be a huge asset in this plan. Patriot busy dealing with Anthony and the quest for power leads to Michael going in alone to face them. Haley performs a big spell sealing The Five Aliens to the city. Michael would step into this fight alone. Dying in battle Haley would perform a huge spell resurrecting Michael with her healing ability would result in Haley losing this ability altogether. Haley being weakened after such a huge spell it would take everything out of her and the seal created to keep the Five from leaving would break with them escaping. Haley bringing Michael back would come at a horrific price. Haley is a witch meaning she represents the balance in nature. Bringing Michael back from the dead went against the natural order. Nature finding a way to compensate Dylan West would pay the ultimate sacrifice. A weakened Haley would realize that the power of the stones were going to self-destruct. Haley would put out a force field as Dylan requested. The blast would be contained with Dylan and Anthony on the inside. Michael would try to break through the seal punching so hard his knuckles would split continuing to hammer away. After Dylan’s death, Michael would blame himself. Haley would leave the city and return countless times. Haley would travel helping innocent people with her abilities. Haley would learn that she had a sister, Giana Crowell Simpson. This sister would be nearly as powerful. Being Haley’s half-sister and being hidden away living with her father who would have no knowledge of her abilities. Haley would track down Giana and attempt to teach her how to hone her skills and teach her of her abilities. Giana, though it took time for her to embrace her heritage finally would and use her ability to save people much like her older half-sister. Giana would be introduced to the crazy world she was once blind to. Haley even after her death and resurrection would embrace her abilities and become a hero. '''CROWELL WITCHES: A powerful line of witches. Haley is one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived in an extremely powerful line of witches. The Crowell bloodline inherited special abilities with one witch in charge of helping guard the people who had no power. In many instances, witches are the gatekeepers of nature. They usually represent the balance in nature, a natural order. Witches in the Outsider universe were nearly brought to extinction in the 1600s during the Salem Witch Trials. Witches since they were rare and usually kept hidden and secret in many instances living in the shadows and occasionally spelling their children to not have the abilities they were born with, for their own protection. The Crowell line is responsible at times for some of the biggest spells ever in history. This bloodline of witches is distant relatives of the Clawson Witches. Despite witches being given the responsibility to protect the balance in nature. These witches are responsible for protecting innocent people from supernatural threats. 'THE LEGACY:' 'What is Magic?' In certain ways magic is described as reality warping on a smaller scale. Which is why magic can’t be taught and witches usually cant originate from being taught basic practices. Witches typically have an ancestor or another witch. The power created from being a witch is passed down and can sometimes be dormant in certain bloodlines. Witches are not necessarily described as supernatural but are complex and have many theories as to how they function and their role in the grand scheme of things. Some people describe magic as a mystical force that is created and generated from an individual. Sometimes people believe that the reason each witch would carry down abilities is because they are just early meta-humans that are capable of reality warping. While there is no definitive answer to the questions of what magic is in the reality of OutCast Comics it is intentionally left open to interpretation. 'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:' ' ' Height: '''5’5” '''Weight: 125 LBS Eyes: '''Hazel when using magic. '''Hair: '''Dark Brown/Black '''Gender: '''Female '''Distinguishing Features: Tattoo. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'ABILITIES:' *Advanced Healing *Self-Healing *Moving objects *Teleporting *Energy Manipulation *Energy shields *Premonitions *Spells 'PERSONALITY' Haley is smart, beautiful and has a lot of compassion. Haley loves investigating the past and has even made friends with Alicia Hunters and countless others due to her research skills. She is diligent and hardworking with little standing in her way. Haley Crowell is not afraid to get her hands dirty and doesn't let the power get to her head. Despite using her abilities to her own benefit at times Haley prefers to do things the "normal way" and not abuse her abilities. Haley at times is very misunderstood and can come off as stubborn, and bold. She believes in justice and fighting for what she stands for, and is willing to go to great lengths to fight social injustice however possible. These traits, in fact, led Michael and Haley Crowell having a strong relationship and at some point to fall in love with one another. Haley is willing to put herself in harm's way to get justice, shows that she is a selfless spirit with a strong morality and values. Haley is a strong individual who has always stayed true to who she is. She is honest, dependable, and brave. Loyal and trustworthy to the end in every way. Haley, At times, has been known to push the envelope and go above and beyond her believed personal limits to achieve a goal. Haley Crowell acts as a guardian to those around her. She has a fighter spirit and a will that is all but unbreakable. Haley doesn't typically involve herself with typical high school girl stuff, in fact, she doesn't fall head over heels for anyone. Haley's allure and physical appearance make her a person that draws a lot of attention. Haley feels differently about Michael however, due to the mysterious and secretive nature. After learning Michael's secret she feels more connected to him due to the huge secret she herself has. With a lot in common, they kiss right before she leaves showing her true feelings for her best friend, despite her being border-line direct in the way she teased Michael. Her kiss would, later on, be followed up with a lot of questions after her return back to Crimes Peak in search for something to help save her grandmother from a mystically induced coma at the hands of a warlock. Haley makes the decision to stay behind and try to maintain a somewhat stable life in Staten Island. Trying to pick up where they left off Michael and Haley Crowell had a relationship. Michael and Haley prior the events with The Five would leave feeling that she isn't the person that Michael is meant to be with. After the breakup, Michael would be forced to confront his feelings for Sarah DiBella. Haley and Michael remained good friends at times being very flirty stemming from the idea that they aren't really at the end of their road together. 'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION' ' ' ''' '''Physically, Haley Crowell is 5'5", slim yet slightly curvy physique, with slightly wavy dark brown (sometimes black) hair. Her physique is well-built but very feminine, and she has a sturdy appearance with light brown eyes that glow purple when she does spells, uses magic and uses her abilities. Typically, Haley Crowell wears almost all colors usually black, purple and white frequently. Earlier on Haley either wears leather, at times wears a purple jacket with jeans. Haley has been at times used her appearance for undercover excursions. Haley has a tattoo of a triquetra on the back of her neck and had formed when Haley gained her abilities. The tattoo has mystical properties.